Beautiful blue eyes
by pieroona-passion
Summary: SHURIKEN SCHOOL. Whoah! Did that just happen? Did one simple song made Okuni fall in love with Bruce Chang? And one simple act of distress made him return her feelings for him? Find out what happens when their friends find out!
1. Not so much into China :D

**A/N: There are so many love stories, no? Don't worry. The next story I'm gonna write is not much of a love story. Let me just write this one because I imagined it inside my mind and it is sooooo cute!  
Shuriken School couples are EizanXOkuni (OBVIOUSLY) NaginataXAmi, KitaXKubo or KitaXVlad, and JimmyXMissy. Well, I'm gonna write something soooooo different it's gonna bring butterflies to yer stomachs. HERE WE GO!**

It was a sunny day at Tokirohama. In other words, one of the best days ever. Other days would be too hot or cold, but this was definitely a day. :DDDD

Anyway, Okuni was planting a flower. (Don't ask! She just is, okay??) And at the park? Silly ninja. She placed the seeds inside the shallow hole and buried 'em. She stopped. "Dang it. No water," she said. She looked around for a nearby lake or pond. Soon, she spotted a small fountain and ran to it with a cup in her hand.

She turned the faucet on, yet no liquid came out. She tried again and no water. Okuni began to get mad. "Is it broken or something?" she asked herself. Then, she hit the faucet hard and STILL no water came out. Silence. "Grrr!" She kicked it and soon, the water ran out the fountain and squirted at her face. "AHH!" she yelled with anger. But pretty soon, Okuni heard a faint sound. "A guitar?" she thought. (Yes, a guitar).

She followed the sweet acoustic sound which was behind a tree. Was the guitar playing by itself? NO. Someone was playing it. Bruce Chang.

Okuni peeked and nearly lost her breathe as he began to sing.

"_This happiness surpasses me.  
Just running up and down  
my spine.  
Whenever I'm around you  
my smile beings to shine._

"WHOA!" Okuni thought. "He sings REALLY good."

_The love I feel for you  
is quite hard for anyone  
to find.  
You're the one that I want to  
wake up next to,  
and just get lost to  
your beautiful blue eyes._

(Guitar solo!)

_Please never, ever leave me.  
Just stay right here,  
Always by my side."_

Okuni noticed he was feeling something alright. His voice was so soft and tender.

_"Your beauty radiates  
just like the sun.  
When I'm around you,  
I tend to lose my breath."  
_

"You've got ME loosing MY breath," Okuni said to herself as she listened to the words.

_There's no doubt  
that you're the one.  
Your great smile makes me feel alive.  
Your flawless personality,  
combined with your godly looks,  
makes you more than perfect._

At this point, Okuni would go away, but she didn't.

He just sounded so good.

_Please never, ever leave me.  
Just stay right here,  
Always by my side._

(ANOTHER GUITAR SOLO!)

_Please never, ever leave me.  
Just stay right here,  
Always by my side._

He finished the song with a musical chord.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!" Okuni yelled as she jumped in front of him. Bruce quickly stood up. "Ahh! What? Loser! You scared me!" he yelled.  
Okuni ignored him. "Where did you learn how to play and sing like that?" she asked. Bruce scowled. "Why do you care??"  
"Cause you sing good!" she said. "Listen loser, I don't care what- wait a minute. Did you really like it?" he asked changing facials.  
"Yeah. I never knew you were so talented in music. I thought you were only interested in those stupid Chinese arts," she said. Bruce blushed.  
"Er, yeah. It's actually 'cause I sorta AM Chinese."

Okuni looked right into his Asian eyes. "Well anyway, what was that song?" she asked. "Um, it's called Beautiful blue eyes. From Chiodos? Yeah, I love 'em," he responded. Okuni smiled at him, but he didn't.

"Well whatever loser. I gotta go now. If you tell anyone about this, I'll personally snap your skull in half, okay?" he threatened.  
Okuni nodded. "Sure thing."  
To that, Bruce ran off with his guitar behind him. Okuni noticed something about that Jackie Chan wannabe. He was...nice...well, a little.

**Well, that's enough for today! OMG guess what?! While I was writing this story, my parents were watching a Bruce Lee movie. But that's not it! The cool thing was that he was fighting with some other Chinese guy and he looked EXACTLY like Bruce Chang! His pants, his shoes, his attitude, his hair, his widows peak, his belt was red! Omg that's sooo cool.**

**Well, anyway, more tomorrow!**


	2. Closer

**A/N: Well, well, well. What have we here? lol. Er, this story is kinda' driving me insane and I just got so much to write so...I'm gonna finish chapter 2! Lmao. So we stopped where Bruce Chang was caught playing guitar and singing. Note: I'm not sure he plays guitar but I'm certain he sings.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!!**

Another lovely morning in Shuriken School and we find our heroes playing a game of simple tag.

"HA! You guys can't catch me!" Jimmy B. yelled proudly as Eizan and Okuni chased him throughout all the hallways. "That's what YOU think Jimmy!" Eizan called out as he was so close to tagging him.

The three ninjas laughed and laughed as they ran and ran. (I hate running).

That was, until the bell rung. (lol).

_In the chamber of torture..._

_must we hurt these children everyday?? Well our heroes and friends are now found in a room. A torture room that is. In...KUBO'S THEORY CLASS._

"So students, you might wanna write this down. Unless of course you all want a bad grade," the awfully boring teacher commanded. The kids did as they were told and TRIED to understand what they're teacher was trying to say. Because all they heard was

"Mumble mumble...mum mum muble, mumble mumble mumble."

So sad...

Anyway, let's skip to where we can see what Katana school is doing.

_In Katana school..._

The whole gang is currently hanging out near the pond. "So, what you guys up to?" Naginata asked. The boys shrugged their shoulders. Naginata frowned. He thought these guys had no life. "Well actually, I've been working on this REALLY cool ninja move that NO ONE, not even my stupid brother, can do!" Kimura twin #1 said. His brother growled at him.  
"HEY! Who says YOU'RE better than me??" he snapped. "I did, OKAY??" his brother responded. The both continue to fight as Bruce and Doku laughed.  
Suddenly, the gang heard the Shuriken school kids being dissmissed. "Uggh! I HATE those losers!" Naginata said.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement. "They're so...GOOOOOD!" Naginata mocked. His friends chuckled. "Yeah! Especially Eizan!" The Kimura twins yelled. Naginata made a face. "Pfft, and Jimmy!" he said. "Oh my god Jimmy!" Bruce mocked. They all began laughing.

"And don't forget about little miss goody two shoes!" Naginata said. The boys looked at him in confusion. "Uggh! I meant Okuni!" he said. They "oh'ed" and started laughing...that is...except Bruce.

"Well she's not THAT bad," he said with a blank facial. Naginata began coughing for no reason. (O.O) "Not that bad?? She's horrible!" he said. "Yeah, but she's cute," Kimura twin #1 said. The boys groaned.

"Oh my god, STUPID!! And in fact, there she is right now!" Naginata said, pointing at Okuni as they saw she was sitting by the lake, reading a book. They all gave each other a sneaky look and grinned. "Oh brother," Bruce said as he walked away since he knew what those bastards were gonna do.

The boys walked over to her. "Hi there cutie!" Kimura twin #1 said to her. Okuni gave a skeptical facial. "Um...hi?" she said. Naginata giggled a bit, which made Okuni look at him as he was up to something. "What are you idiots up to now?" she asked mysteriously.  
"Oh nothing." Naginata said innocently. "We just wanted to know...if..you'd LIKE TO GO FOR A SWIM!" he yelled as he pushed her inside the water. Okuni yelled as she fell in the freezing water and almost drowned. (OO)

"HAHAHAHA!" the boys laughed. "How's the water miss?" Naginata mocked. Okuni's head popped out of the water. She then let out a growl. "YOU MORONS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" she yelled as she began steaming. The boys just kept laughing and started to walk away. "Whatever LOSER! See you in the abyss!" Naginata laughed. Okuni got out of the water and began saying things that meant either killing, hurting or destroying them.

Bruce Chang had been watching it all and knew he somehow had to bring his jacket.  
He also noticed Okuni was shivering, (lol) so he walked to her with the most delicate face he can put on.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked nicely. Okuni turned to him. "Um, yeah, I guess. Just a little...wet, that's all." Bruce chuckled a bit. "Here. Take this," he said as he wrapped her with the jacket he had been holding earlier. Okuni held it and looked at him. "Thanks," she stated. Bruce smiled a little bit. (He doesn't like smiling. Especially to her).

The both sat down by a tree, since Bruce decided he'd stay with Okuni for a while, just to make sure the boys wouldn't trick her again. It was a risky job, but he actually felt bad for her.  
"So, now what?" Okuni asked. Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Let's just sit here and like, wait 'till sunset comes." Okuni nodded and squeezed the water out of her hair. "Hey Bruce?" she asked. "What?" "Er, why so nice to me?" she asked. Bruce looked at her brown eyes. "Umm, what do you mean??" he asked, his tone somewhat harsh.  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were just a Katana idiot who obsseses over Bruce Lee. But...you're more than that. And your guitar playing and singing totally changed my mind," she said. Bruce shrugged his shoulders, feeling no care whatsoever.

"Cause...I dunno, your a girl??" he responded. Okuni shut her mouth for a while. She thought she was annoying him.  
For 9 minutes had they been silent. It was...awkward...  
"So...do YOU play an instrument or sumthin'?" Bruce had broken the silence. Okuni thought for a while. "Well no, but I can dance and I guess sing a bit," she responded. Bruce nodded slowly. "What do you dance to?" he asked.  
"Er, I dance these weird Japanese dances. I forgot what it's called, but I wear this gorgeous kimono and makeup," she responded. "Oh that's pretty cool," Bruce commented. Okuni smiled.

Finally, the sun had set. It was the most beautiful combination of colors. "Oh my God how beautiful!" she said. Bruce nodded. "Yep. It's the prettiest ever." The both were caught looking at each other right in the eyes. It was...mystifying, 'cause they both hardly knew each other. Bruce placed some of Okuni's wet hair behind her ear, which made her slightly blush. "Your eyes..."he whispered. "Are so..." He wanted to finish, but he suddenly found his hand on top of hers.  
They both blushed and tore away. Why was this happening?? "I um...should get going," Okuni said. Bruce nodded. "Yeah. Okay. " Okuni sat up and before she got up...she kissed him in the cheek and then she left, smiling.

Bruce's eyes widened. _Did...did that just happened?_ He asked himself as he placed his hand on top of his soft face. _Cause that was sweet!  
And it was unusual. For her to...oh I dunno, find interest in me? She's not that bad. She's not that bad at all._

**A/N: Lol. Well, I'd say that's enough for today. I mean, I really AM tired. Hope you guys like it 'cause it's gonna be one of those long stories that authors take tijme with it. Please, if there are any mistakes or any ways I can improve in anything TELL ME. I'm not afraid of harsh reviews and critiques. I don't like them but they help me TREMENDOUSLY. So yah trick. ;D**


End file.
